1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a cable connector, and more particularly to a mobile phone cable connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in the Japanese patents by Te-Kai-Ping 8-273764, 10-15455, 11-162566 and 10-302893, the conventional type of cable connector employing snaps for connection with a matching connector involves the construction of snaps or hooks installed on the connector to achieve the purpose of engagement. So although the designs of the snaps or hooks may differ slightly, they must be equipped with adequate operating flexibility to enable engaging and disengaging. Shortcomings do exist in prior art cable connectors, particularly in the assembly or operation of the hooks or snaps. For instance: due to restrictions on the configuration of the obstruction unit for Japanese 8-273764, the depressing controls required for engaging and disengaging would greatly impede its applicability. In the case of Japanese 10-154550 and 10-302893, the sophisticated construction of the device makes it difficult to assemble and produce. Furthermore, because of the large intervals between conductive terminals of conventional cable connectors, their assembling processes often result in inconvenience.
The objective of the present invention connector is to provide a cable connector with simplified production and assembly, and excellent control of engagement and disengagement.
Another objective of this invention of cable connector is to provide a cable connector to facilitate convenient assembly of conductive terminals, reducing the formation intervals between terminals by the innovative configuration of the conductive terminals, thereby enabling simplification of the assembling processes.
The cable connector of the present invention is characterized in that there is a supporting arm on the obstruction unit of the cable connector that is engaged with a matching connector. On the supporting arm is a check part. After the check part is installed in position with the obstruction unit, the check part is pressed against the insulating casing of the cable connector so that the supporting arm will be firmly snapped in engagement with a matching connector.
Another characteristic of the present invention is that next to the check part of the supporting arm is an activating part that extends above the check part. Positioned above the activating part is a pressing unit that will drive the activating part downward when pressed, thereby moving the supporting arm downward to disengage the connector. The pressing unit is a flexible metal plate.